1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table generation method for decoding variable-length codes, and more particularly, to a method for generating an N-bit code table from a variable-length code table in order to efficiently decode the variable-length codes from an input bit stream of compressed video, sound, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a decoding system using a variable-length code table is used, frequent accesses to memory are inevitable in order to find a codeword matching an input bit stream.
Many technologies for decoding an input bit stream using the variable-length code table have been proposed in order to solve such an inconvenience. However, prior-art technologies have limitations within an applicable range. For example, the prior-art technologies may apply to only an input bit steam compressed into a specific format or apply to only a codeword having a specific bit pattern, or may reduce the memory accesses to only some tables.
Accordingly, these prior-art technologies have problems in that different technologies should be applied to decode the videos and sounds, which are compressed into different formats, at one device.